A deal with the devil
by leeconnor4297
Summary: Held in a lab and experimented for 12 years by an organization in an attempt to create a soldier with the attributes and skills of a S-II but lacking the tendency towards suicidal actions during combat. All he wants is to be free. When they offer him a deal he gets his freedom but at a price. Read and Review. this is my first fanfic and suggestions are welcomed. title may change.
1. the deal

"Text"-talking

 _Text-thought_

 **"Text"** -Comms

Chapter 1

 _Ryan's POV_

"Wake up Ryan" once I heard that voice I knew that it was time to start my daily ruetine of being experimented on by scientest's.

Getting out of my bed I walked over to the sink and mirror that was on one of the walls of the 20ftx20ft cube that has been my room for the past 12 years. There wasnt much in the way of furniture or decorations just a steel frame bed (built to handle my 6ft'8in 280ib augmented body), a locker containing what little clothing I am given, and a few other basic necessitys for the life of a lab rat. After splashing some water on my face I looked in the mirror and looked at the result of 12 years of being experimented on, my eyes once a deep ocean blue are now a dull gray, my hair stayed the same jet black, but a four years ago some of it started to change color resulting in a dark red strip going from my left temple to the back of my head.

As I turned around there was a click and hiss as the door to my humble abode opened and in steped two men in identical black security uniforms, electro-batons on the hips, and on there chests the three letters I hated more then humanity hated the covenant... **ONI.**

"Now what can do for you fine stooges today. Broken nose? Deslocated arm? Or how about todays special, a baton shoved up your ass?" I said sarcasticaly but with plenty of malice that it wasnt an empty threat. A few seconds later a women in an ONI dress uniform walked in. "How about you calm down before I have a dozen more gaurds come in and subdue you." I knew she wasnt bluffing she had done it before about two years ago. "Well this is quite a surprise I didnt expect to see you for another year. By the way hows the job treating you Mom."

She just stood there and looked at me indefferently. "I'm not here for plesentres. Now if you think you can behave yourself I'd like to offer you a one time oppurtunity." _OOOOH this sounds interesting, she visits a year early and only comes in with two gaurds in standard gear rather then the usual two dozen in full riot gear. She must be really desprete to ask for hel_ _p from me._ "Ok I'll hear what you have to say." As my mother stiffly walked towards me she reached into her uniform coat and pulled out a datapad and handed it to me.

As I read what was on it my eyes went wide and my jaw droped but went right back to the way they were. _There is a catch. And its going to be a fucking big one._ I looked her dead in the eyes "Whats the catch?" "The catch is that you'll work for us from the shadows. As far as anyone outside of ONI Command is concerned you dont exist, You'll be given a suit of Mjolnir VII Armor of your choice, an ONI stealth prowler with a smart AI as well as various weapons and vehicals for use on whatever mission we send you on." I looked into her eyes for any hint of a lie but as it is with all of ONI you never know if they're lieing, telling the truth, or leaving out shit. "How long will I be your secret henchman before I can live my own life?" She looked into my eyes, her face not showing any emotion at all "Ten years. Then your free to do as you see fit, the ship and all its contents yours as well as the armor and AI."

She then took the datapad, pushed a few buttons and handed it back to me. On it was an x and a dotted line and below that my name. I looked at her. "For twelve years you have had me cage in this building, and experimented on just so ONI can have its own personal hitman. Your not exactily going to win the mother of the year award for this, hell youd be lucky to enven get a #1 mom mug." She didnt seem amused even the slightest, but one of the gaurds near the door snikered at my remark. _Well atleast he found it somewhat funny. I thought when i looked to see which one did it._ "Do you accept the deal?" I turned my focus back to her then down to the pad in my hands. "Not exactialy making this a hard choice are you." As I said this I took the styleis from the side and signed my name... RYAN 825.


	2. ch 2 revised and addition

**Authors note: this story is based 5 years before reach so he will run into noble team. I know that the first chapter was pretty short, I'm kinda trying to get back into the gruve of writing a story. That being said this chapter is going to be a charecter file and backstory.**

File recieved

Classified... ONI Eyes Only

Name

First: Ryan / Last: [Redacted]

Service Number:A-825

Gender: Male

Age:17

DOB: Augest 25, 2530

Height: 6'8 / 203.2cm

Weight: 280ib /127kg

Mjolnir Intergration

Height in armor: 7'5 / 226.6cm

Weight in armor: 998ib / 452.3kg

Birth World: [Redacted]

Current Residence: ONI research facility Delta-3

 **Backstory**

At age 5 Ryan was brought to ONI research facility Delta-3 by his mother, and ONI weapons research and development officer with more ambition than morals, in an attempt to create a super soldier series supierior to the Spartain II series.

Ryan was to be the first of many to be made into Alpha Series Spartians, but due to new methods and the technology being experimental and untested, instead the ONI scientests used him as a guinie pig to observe the affects and outcome. For the next 12 years all he knew were the labratorys of the Delta-3 facility. Due to the growth chemicals unforseen reaction to the hormons produced during puberty which resulted in security having to use a dosig of traqulizer that could kill a large sperm whale.

line break

Authors note secondary- I should mention that this story will break canon often I will try to keep it as canon as possible but lets face it breaking canon is an inevitability. also a couple important things. 1st, after good amount of thinking and a little writing I have decided to give Ryan's mother a name to go with her rank (origanely I was just going to give her just a rank. but wheres the fun in that.) 2nd, I will post a list of all the items he put in the requsition form in the authors note at the start of the next chapter. 3rd, updates will take a while since I just started my new job at a manufacturing plant plus i have online collage courses that eat up all my time. I'll do what i can to work on the next chapter but writers block can be a bitch. also im posting what I've writen for the actual story portion of ch.2 its a little around 960 words.

 **Now back to our feature presentation.**

 **Ch. 2 Story**

Ryan POV.

"So what now?" I asked while looking from my mother to the two stooges standing next to the door. "Now we head to the armory where we'll size you for your armor, after you chose a style and colors. Then we'll head to the Quatermasters office where you and him will fill out a requsition form for all the items you want for your missions." As she said this she turned and started for the door then looked over her shoulder at me and said "Lets go we have a lot to do today."

We spent the next hour in a small lab that was part of the armory, a scientest using a scanner to get my measurments for both my bio-suit and my armor. (His body build is more like Arnold from the first Terminator movie.) After the scientest was done I was escorted over to a holotank that displayed different armor variants as well as color choices. After some contemplation I decided to go with the Ranger vareniant colored in black and red (Black prim, Red sec). "You know." i said getting my mothers attention "I'm courious as to why I'm being given all this geae and being turned into your personal agent and not being cremated and thrown out the airlock like last weeks meatloaf?" As I finished I looked at her " The plan was to make you an ONI assete, and it still is, we're just having to speed up the time table due to escalating events in the universe." Yea I heard bits and pieces of whats happening out there from some of the gaurds when they walked by my room, an army of religious nuts called the Covenet thats on some holy crusade to blow up all the known universe, the Flood which can enslave beings living and dead to its hive mind, and the Insurectionists a rebal army of humans who hate the UNSC and the UEG." "Well atleast thats a couple things I don't need to explain to you, which gives us more time to take care of other things." When I was finished with the detailes of my armor she steped up to the holotank, took out a datapad from her uniform coat and proceeded to download, sign, and send the information for it to be made and sent to the station. "So now I get to pick out all the equipment I want, right?" I asked as she finished signing off on my armor. "Yes and as an ONI operative you'll have access to experimental and prototype weapons as well as current and decommisioned weapons and vehicals." "By "experimental" you mean it might blow up or won't work at all when I try to use it." "I can not confirme or deny that either one of those options might happen when or if you use them." I looked at her with my right eyebrow raised. "Not a very good sales pitchyou got there now who do I talk to for options on life insurance?" Unfortinatly there weren't any gaurds around to laugh at my joke, I've pretty much given up on trying to get her to laugh or even smile at them all she ever does is roll those damn eyes at me like she's better than everybody else.

"While I'm sure that you could joke for days on end, we have more important things to do like the requsition form for your equipment for example." And with that she crisply turns to the door and leds me into another room. In the middle of the room was a desk with two chairs on either side of it, one being occupied by a similngly middle aged man with Master Sergeant rank on his sleeve. On the desk was a holoscreen desktop computer a desk lamp and some assorted family photos in frames.

"Sergeant Davidson do you have the requsition form drawn up?" When the man now knowen as Davidson heared his name called turned his head to see who called for him. As soon as he caught the sight of my mother he shot straight up out of his seat and into the position of attention and saluted her while at the same time answering her quistion. "Colonal Andrews, ma'am! Yes ma'am, I just finished typing it up all that has to be done is add all the equipment he wants and then it should be all finished andready to be submited for approvial." "At ease Sergeant, Ryan go ahead and take a seat with the sergeant and he'll provide you with a list of all avalable equipment including a list of top secret projects." "Oh goodie I get to try out some weapons that are more likely to kill me rather then who I'm shooting at." I said with quiet abit of sarcasim mixed in. "And Sergeant, just call me Ryan I don't much care for the whole "Sir" bullshit rutine I'm not your CO or a pompas ONI agent like this stick in the mud." I said the last part while pointing at the woman next to me who only rolled her eyes at me. "I'm going back to my office to finish up some paperwork, Sergeant he's all yours and please don't encourage his humer it's already annoying as it is." "Annoying, I'm insulted, after all the effort I put into it I thought it would be atleast iratating." I replied with mock sadness and a pretty convincing pouty face and a single fake tear slowly forming just to add affect to my act. "Get to work, I expect you to be done in 3 hours." "Damn, you always have to ruin my fun dont you." as she turned for the door she said to me. "Not all of us were as lucky as you, we had to grow up quicker than others and now its time for you to do the same." after she said this to me she headed for the door "Now get to work!" and with that the door closed and she headed for her office.

I turned to the man at the desk "Lets get this over with, the sooner we're done the sooner I can leave this damned horror house and start misplacing my anger and rage." the sergeant looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes but he managed to push it aside in order to do his job. "Is there anywhere in particular you want to start?" When he asked me that I suddenly remembered a perculer subject that I heard some of the gaurds talk about almost a month back "Yes there is, tell me what you know about project E3N."

END Ch. 2

Ok so another couple things I want you the readers to submit a name for the starship he gets, only origenals like "Summers Wraith" or somthing. yes project e3n is a reference to codiw. Ryan will run into cortana on reach and I will have the final two members of nobel team survive and join him. also he will rescue the MC from the dawn before thay get anywhere near requim, mainly cause i want to keep the didact imprisoned for all eternity muhahaha.

till next time.


End file.
